


(Probably) Their Only One-Night Stand

by wott



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: A Bit Of Backstory, Blood, But it gets real smutty real quick, Cheesy start, I'm Sorry, IDK WHAT TO MAKE OF THIS, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, a couple of ocs havin a time, i uh hope you like it, if you read this, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wott/pseuds/wott
Summary: Stringo (Half-Elf) and Quid (Half-Orc) have a problem with sharing a single twin bed in this inn. Stringo finds a good way to solve this problem, but of course, one thing leads to another and...





	(Probably) Their Only One-Night Stand

(Probably) their only one-night stand

            Stringo stood out on the balcony, looking up at the moon wondering and hoping if his prince from Elegaze was looking at the same one. His partner in crime, Quid, was lazing around on their single twin bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about lord knows _what_. Stringo glanced inside with a half-lidded gaze and called for the half-orc, “Hey, big guy, c’mout here for a second.”

            Quid sat up on the bed with a confused expression before doing as he was told. Stringo was slightly nervous once the 6-foot-tall bear got onto the balcony, as the creaking beneath him did not, for once in his life, sound pleasing to him.

            “What did I say about calling me ‘big guy’?!” Quid asked in a tone far louder than he should have at this hour.

            “Keep it down, you big ape, It’s almost midnight,” Stringo replied solemnly.

            “I AM _NOT_ AN APE!” Quid shouted, making Stringo squeeze his eyes shut and shrug his shoulders.

            “ _Alright!_ ” Stringo exclaimed in a hushed tone, “I’ll stop! Just keep your voice down, for God’s sake! Do you have _any_ concept of time! Or common sense!”

            “No,” Quid replied blankly but calmed down once the words “big guy” didn’t leave Stringo’s mouth.

            “Anyways,” Stringo began before rolling his eyes, “I wanted to have a chat with you.” The half-elf rested his arms against the balcony and glanced up at his partner. “Do you have any dreams or aspirations?”

            “To get back at my father,” Quid replied as he tried to follow the same motion as Stringo, but he was delicately stopped as the half-elf placed his hand on his meaty forearm. Any more pressure on this porch and they were both tumbling down two stories.

            “I see,” Stringo replied as his eyes turned to face the moon. “I… have a dream myself,” he added.

            “What?” Quid asked, but Stringo was only slightly convinced that he genuinely wanted to know.

            “Well, I have a couple. I want to reunite with Freidle, Vincent, and Shalla. But, I also want to see my prince again.”

            “Prince?” Quid asked. Stringo was starting to think this guy was curious. He couldn’t help but grin.

            “Yeah,” Stringo began, “Prince Humming of Elegaze. He was the first man I ever truly fell in love with. He reached out to me when I needed someone most, and for the first time in my life, someone genuinely loved me too. He really helped me grow as a person, as I, shockingly enough, used to feel disdain toward nobles. I used to have this mentality that nobles were out to get people like me, a poor man on the street with nothing but a dagger. When I met my prince, I was all wrong.” Stringo rested his head against the balcony and turned his eyes to the townspeople walking along the street illuminated by strung up lanterns. It was fairly busy that night, there must have been a festival going on.

            “What happened?” Quid asked. It surprised Stringo knowing that Quid wanted to know.

            “His father found out about our affair and I was banished from his kingdom. That, and he was forced into a marriage with a neighboring kingdom,” Stringo replied. They were both quiet for a while. It wasn’t until Quid placed a large, reassuring hand on Stringo’s back that the rogue perked up a little. He felt his heart thump and his cheeks flush. His back was one of his _many_ sensitive spots.

            “It’s okay now.” Quid replied. These words, albeit simple ones, surprisingly cheered Stringo up a little. He stood up straight, and the hand left his back.

            “We should probably head to sleep now, it’s getting late,” Stringo suggested as he stepped back into the room. He felt a bit of relief once he was off that balcony; he felt it was going to crumble beneath them at any moment.

            Quid followed him inside and closed the sliding door leading into the balcony. He sprawled out on the bed, and Stringo watched him in disgust.

“You aren’t going to get out of your filthy clothes?” Stringo grimaced as he took off his cloak. Quid replied blankly, “I don’t have anything else to wear and I’m not sleeping naked!”

“I’m not sleeping in that bed until you wash up and change your clothes,” Stringo replied sternly as he placed his hands on his hips. Quid sat up and shouted, “Then _sleep on the floor_!!”

“Absolutely not.” Stringo took a step toward Quid and leaned in close, “Either _you_ sleep on the floor, or you get clean and naked. Take your pick.”

Quid wasn’t going to take this. He took Stringo by the shoulder and effortlessly tossed him aside. He stood up from the bed and shouted, “I’M NOT TAKING THAT SHIT FROM YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!”

It took Stringo a bit to recover from the blow straight to his head against the wall, but before he could deal with his headache, he had to worry about the massive one _in front of him_. He quickly stood up and replied softly, “Hey, hey, I’m sorry Quid, I didn’t mean—“

“YOU’RE DEAD!” Quid growled as he grabbed Stringo by the hair. The rogue groaned as he was pressed into the wall and pulled up off his feet by his partner. He kicked and clawed at Quid’s wrist as he was lifted off the ground.  
           “Quid!” Stringo yelled, grabbing hold of Quid’s wrist to ease the pain from his hair. He gently grazed his thumb back and forth along Quid’s arm as he spoke. Gentle touching like this eased his partner. “I’m so sorry! Let me go, and we can talk this out!” If not for the gentle caressing of his arm, Quid would have dismembered his head. However, the half-orc did as he was told. Once Stringo could feel the ground beneath his feet, he shook the loose ponytail out of his hair and gave Quid a tight embrace. His cheeks flushed as he did, as there was nothing better than hugging someone so large. His heart clenched even more, both from fear and… nervousness as Quid wrapped his arm around him. He could feel Quid’s heavy breathing soften as the hug lasted for a minute.

“Hey,” Stringo said into Quid’s skin as the hug continued, “Have you cooled down a little bit?”

“Yeah.” Quid replied as he let Stringo go. The half-elf felt slightly disappointed as he broke the embrace. “For some reason,” Quid began, “I… liked that hug.”

Stringo’s ears perked up at the sound of that. “Oh, _did_ you?” he questioned with a smirk as he crossed his arms. “You can have the bed, by the way. I think you deserve it after I yelled at you.” Quid smiled and happily took Stringo up on that offer. He didn’t expect what would happen next.

Stringo unbuckled the brown leather strap that hung over his shoulder and slipped off the off-white shirt he wore beneath it. As he was about to unbuckle his dagger’s strap, Quid nervously asked, “What are you doing?!”

“Getting ready for bed, obviously.” The rogue replied as he unbuckled his brown leather boots. He tossed them to the side and took a few steps toward the bed. “What’s the matter, big guy? Upset that you’re not sleeping with a shirtless _woman_?”

“N-no! I mean, y-yes?! I mean, what?!” Quid panicked as Stringo crawled in beside them. It was a tight fit. Stringo had one leg hanging off the side and Quid had already claimed the pillow.

“Let’s… try something else…” Stringo suggested, and sat up. He pressed his fingers against Quid’s chest and carefully pushed him comfortably down. He straddled Quid’s hips briefly before resting his head on the half-orc’s big, green chest. Stringo smiled and relished in the skin-on-skin contact. This was far more comfortable than any floor or bed he’s ever slept on.

Quid was beyond flustered at this point. He started going on a rant that this was extremely gay and that he wasn’t gay even though he was okay with it, but also not okay with it. Stringo hushed his contradictory rant by pressing his finger against his lips and shushing him softly.

“Relax, big guy. It’ll only be for one night,” Stringo reassured. He then rolled onto his belly and folded his arms under his chin. “So, are you comfortable?” He asked the man beneath him as he kicked his feet up and crossed them.

“Yes? But not because you’re on top of me because that’s really gay!” Quid explained. Stringo chuckled and gently scratched his partner’s bushy sideburns.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not gay, I get it. But, hey, while we’re on the topic of sex, is there anything you’re _really_ into?” Stringo began his sly smirk widening.

This question made Quid’s cheeks redden. “Well,” He started, “I like blowjobs.”

“Oh~?” Stringo cooed. He slowly grazed his pointer down along Quid’s cheek, along with his neck, collarbone, then down the center of his chest as he sat up and crawled down to the end of the bed. His finger continued to caress down along the center of Quid’s abs, making the half-orc stir on the sheets. He tried bringing his knees together in shame, but Stringo shook his head and placed his palms on his kneecaps.

“No, no. I’m doing something you’ll like, trust me.” Stringo cooed as he spread Quid’s legs. Quid swallowed and bit his lower lip. Stringo got between the half-orc’s legs and placed his pointer where he left it, bringing them down along his dark happy trail. He hooked his finger onto the hem of his pants and grinned a sensual, toothy grin. The sight before him was too much for him to bear.

Quid was becoming a beastly mess. His breath was already shaking as much as his body. He seemed like submissive putty in his hands. Stringo wasn’t one to top, but seeing this sight made him want to dominate even slightly. As the rogue lowered his head toward Quid’s crotch, the half-orc squeezed him with his knees and covered his groin with his hands.

“Hey, I can’t give you what you want if you do that,” Stringo explained before placing a kiss on one of Quid’s knuckles. This made the guy jolt, and he shakily moved his hand away.

“That’s better…” Stringo whispered as he lowered Quid’s pants. Once he got them off, he was quick to pepper Quid’s cock with quick kisses. His semi-hard member twitched from the instant, quick touches. Quid buried his hands into Stringo’s hair and spread out his legs as Stringo ran his tongue up along his cock.

Stringo placed a sweet kiss on the tip and glanced up at the trembling half-orc before him before saying, “Tell me what you want, big boy.”

“I… want you to…” Quid muttered but was far too embarrassed to answer the question. Stringo pressed his lips against his dick but stayed still. He figured teasing him would be fun, but the response he got was not one he expected.

Quid’s grip on Stringo’s hair tightened as he pushed him onto his dick. Stringo’s eyes widened as he took most of it in before it was too much to handle. He let his eyes drift closed as he began working Quid’s dick. His lips pressed ever so gently around the surface as he moved. He groaned as Quid’s cock tickled his throat, the reverberations causing Quid to feel a knot in his stomach.

“Hnng…” Quid groaned deeply as he bucked into Stringo’s face, moving deeper into him to the point of practically choking him. Stringo squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the member between his lips grow slightly. Quid’s breath was getting heavier and his bucks were getting rougher. Stringo relished the feeling of being pulled and humped into, but nothing beat the taste of warm precum coating his mouth. He groaned once more, feeling his own bulge pushing into his pants. His second groan is what got Quid, as he arched his back and gripped Stringo’s hair. In a matter of seconds, Stringo’s mouth was filled with sticky, warm cum. He quivered as he swallowed around Quid’s dick, downing cum filling his mouth and giving the half-orc’s dick an extra squeeze. He moved his mouth away and winced when another string of cum spat in his face. There was no better feeling than warm white fluid on his face. He wiped his mouth with his arm as he studied the specimen before him, who was a trembling, sweaty mess. He didn’t seem fully satisfied.

Quid sat up and grabbed Stringo by the shoulders. He seemed like a completely different orc. Just a few minutes ago, he was a clueless, angry big guy. Now, he was huffing, sweaty, and lustfully glaring at the rogue. He got on his knees and pulled Stringo in closer, his claws digging into his shoulders.

“We’re not done here.” Quid threatened lowly as he pinned Stringo to the sheets. He forcibly pressed his lips against Stringo’s roughly, and the rogue was quick to reciprocate, as he wrapped his comparatively thin arms around his neck and danced his lips along Quid’s to the same rhythm. He pressed his tongue against the orc’s lips, trying to claim dominance, but Quid growled and slid his own much larger tongue into Stringo’s instead. This perked Stringo up, as he mewled against Quid’s tongue and grazed his own against it. He let his eyes flutter shut as Quid’s feverish kiss swept him away.

Stringo felt a slight stinging in his back as Quid pulled him onto his lap. His claws traveled down his lower back, digging deep into his skin. As the stinging became more and more prominent, he noticed a particular moistness and smell he could pinpoint in a moment. Thick, bloody claw marks quickly imprinted on his back as their kiss became sloppier.

Stringo eventually broke from the kiss, but Quid was hungry for more. His lust was swirling as the smell of blood enveloped the room. He gnawed at Stringo’s neck, hoping to draw more of the delicious smelling iron from that spot.

“Aah!” Stringo perked up as bites turned into blood-covered licks on his neck. Huge gashes and slightly fainter bite marks painted his neck. Quid was also delicate with his skin, sucking on the bite marks and coloring them beautiful shades of red and purple.

“I bet you’re into some fucked up shit, aren’t you, big boy?” Stringo taunted with a huff as he pulled a sharp dagger from its place on his leather belt. “You’re a fucking wild animal, and I need to put you in your place.” Stringo’s knife gently pressed against a line of a previous scar on Quid's neck, one that was thick and hard to cut through. Once the thrill of a knife on his skin kicked in, Quid craned his neck and growled lowly in his throat. Stringo pressed slightly harder, and Quid’s growl intensified. His eyes met with Stringo’s, both sets of which wild with lust and desire.

“Fuck me _hard_ , or this is slicing your throat. Understand?” Stringo threatened, and Quid glared at him.

“I’m _not_ gay,” Quid hissed, and he was greeted with a slightly harder press, some of it breaking his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. His eyes began to water from the stinging agony of his throat.

“I’m sorry, but that was not the answer I was looking for,” Stringo grimaced, his face growing stern and cold, “I am going to try this again. _Fuck me, or I’m shoving this dagger through your throat.”_

“Get on your hands and knees.” Quid replied darkly, and Stringo simply grinned.

“That’s more like it,” Stringo dropped the dagger and did as he was told. It was a mistake losing this weapon because Quid was quick to take it and bring it to the elf’s neck. Stringo craned his neck and grit his teeth as the tip grazed his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t _ever_ speak to me in that tone _again_.” Quid growled before running his tongue up along his bloody, stinging back.

“S-Sure thing,” Stringo replied, shivers crawling up his spine along with the pink wet muscle traveling up it.

Panic started to arise when the knife tickling his neck wouldn’t move from its place as Quid slowly ground up against him. Stringo flinched every time he was humped against the sharp point at his throat. Quid knelt onto his knees, freeing up his second hand so he could bring it to the dirty blonde’s lips. He pressed two of his meaty fingers against the half-elf’s lips before pushing them into his mouth, digging them deep and savoring the moment Stringo began working his tongue around them.

“Mmm…” Stringo hummed as he sucked on Quid’s fingers. He felt his throat bounce against the knife, making his hum slightly shaky. He pushed his tongue between his fingers and shivered when it was pinched. Quid removed his fingers and watched as a bridge of saliva kept them together until gravity brought it down onto Stringo’s chin and the knife at his neck. Quid moved these fingers down the center of Stringo’s spine, causing him to cry out from the pain of the bloody claw marks, and swiftly shut up once the fingers stopped at his entrance.

“Beg,” Quid demanded as the knife’s tip pricked beside Stringo’s Adam’s apple. The blonde’s knees were shaking and his nerves were shot. He knew what this half-orc was capable of.

_”F-Fuck me,_ ” Stringo replied softly as he felt the blood trickle down his neck, _”Stick your wet fingers inside of me… please…”_

Quid lustfully grinned and did as he was told. He shoved one of his wet fingers deep inside of Stringo, and the rogue tensed up, amazed at how big he was.

“Aah!” Stringo moaned, the tip of his lip twitching from the immense pleasure. He was shocked at how massive his finger was, and was eagerly awaiting the second treat.

Quid adored the feeling of Stringo’s ass tightly clenching his digit as it moved back and forth inside of him. Once he felt it was beginning to loosen, he inserted a second wet finger, and the tight clench returned as well as a delightful moan. He dug his fingers deeper and deeper, stretching Stringo’s walls and taking in every little moan as his fingers spread deep within him. He kept moving his fingers deep inside of him until he had reached _his spot._

When Quid reached his g-spot, all the pleasurable touching he felt was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Stringo’s eyes widened and he gasped. He strained his neck, suddenly enjoying the pricking feeling on the knife on his neck, and he felt tears coat his eyes.

_”That’s it!_ ” Stringo groaned, “There! Touch there!” Quid curled his fingers, rubbing the spot he was ordered to touch, And Stringo melted beneath him. His breath was hot; his drool traveled down his lip, and his heart was throbbing.

“Quid…” Stringo called, “You can do better than _this_ , big boy. C’mon, give me more,” he begged, inching backward into his groin. Quid growled and dropped the knife, as it wasn’t his style using a weapon on his enemies. He had his hands for that.

Quid used his now free hand to grab him by the neck, his thumb pressing hard on a bruise he had formed earlier before. Quid leaned in close to Stringo’s pointed ear and growled, “Don’t tell me what to do.” His sent a cold chill up Stringo’s spine and he nodded.

Quid lined his cock with Stringo’s ass once again, this time the half-elf feeling slightly more prepared than before. Quid’s grip on Stringo’s neck tightened slightly as entered him. Two forms of tightness were too much for Stringo to handle. He was enjoying this _too much_.

Stringo struggled for air as Quid’s thick length slowly moved into him. “S-so big…” Stringo managed as Quid’s grip loosened briefly. He was able to catch his breath before losing it again when Quid suddenly bottomed out. The half-orc began to move, and Stringo gripped the sheets beneath him.

Quid was not a love-maker. He wasn’t one to ease into this. No, each and every thrust was harder than the neck. He took Stringo by the shoulders, digging his claws deep into his skin once again, and rammed into the half-elf beneath. Quid wrapped his arms around Stringo’s torso and chomped into his neck as his humps eventually hit his g-spot over and over again. This made Stringo melt.

_”Quid!” Faster!_ ” Stringo shouted as his ass clenched the half-orc’s length. Quid growled and bit deeper into his shoulder as he quickened his pace. Quid took a fistful of Stringo’s beautiful hair and pulled it back as he moved his love bites onto his pricked neck. This drove Stringo mad.

“I’m gonna… Keep goin’ Quid!” Stringo begged. The bed creaked beneath them as Quid humped the half-elf relentlessly. Stringo’s voice hitched as Quid filled him up with another load, and this is what got him. Stringo’s body jolted as Quid came inside of him, licks of his own cum staining the sheets beneath him. His body convulsed beneath the giant half-orc as hard thrusts put him in a euphoric high.

Quid slowed down his thrusts and eventually pulled out as Stringo’s tired, abused body sprawled onto the bed. The half-orc repositioned them so that he was lying comfortably on the small bed, with his exhausted partner sprawled out on top of him. Quid ran his fingers through Stringo’s messy, blonde hair and smiled as his own euphoric high brought him to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is bad i'm so bad at writing hate-sex or,,, whatever the hell this was. HOWEVER, lmk if u did like it! Maybe when i figure out how to do so, i can post a pic of what these dorks looks like.


End file.
